DE 42 32 305 C1 discloses a cap for containers, especially bottles produced from plastic in a blow molding process and filled and sealed in the mold, also in ampule form. A neck on the container receives a cap. The neck is made integrally with a dropper. That patent specification describes as known solutions bottles of this type, with an externally threaded neck being closed on a free end by a closure part made integrally with the neck. A cap screwed onto the neck is provided inside with a centrally arranged mandrel to puncture the closure part. If after puncturing the closure part the cap is removed, the liquid present in the bottle can be discharged through the opening formed in the closure part. If the thread of the bottle neck and/or of the cap or the mandrel has not been optimally formed, it is possible that the opening punctured with the mandrel extends obliquely with respect to the longitudinal axis or that after removing a partial amount and subsequently screwing the cap on, a second opening is punctured. These situations may result in the liquid emerging at several locations in a direction deviating from the longitudinal axis and present a high degree of interference for the appropriate use of the solution. Accordingly, this patent solution proposes, due to the section of the cap made as a dropper, proportioning the dispensing of the liquid contents of the bottle, not by an opening formed by the bottle neck, but by the dropper of the cap to allow trouble-free use.
DE 195 80 104 T1 discloses a generic container solution with a container sealed airtight and provided with a cover cap. A mandrel attached in the cap is used to puncture a membrane on the neck part of the container. The hollow mandrel forms a type of top defining a discharge passage path to ensure controlled liquid removal. For this purpose the mandrel punctures the membrane and, after removing a first cap part, the mandrel is retained in the membrane by the second cap part to make available a controlled dispenser opening or delivery opening for the container. The first cap part can then be re-used to close the dispenser opening or delivery opening for the container body. The production of the known container solutions can be regarded at least to some extent as complicated, and therefore, costly.